For the past several decades, the scaling of features in integrated circuits has been a driving force behind an ever-growing semiconductor industry. Scaling to smaller and smaller features enables increased densities of functional units on the limited real estate of semiconductor chips. For example, shrinking transistor size allows for the incorporation of an increased number of memory devices on a chip, lending to the fabrication of products with increased capacity. The drive for ever-more capacity, however, is not without issue. The necessity to optimize the performance of each device becomes increasingly significant.
Non-volatile embedded memory, e.g., on-chip embedded memory with non-volatility can enable energy and computational efficiency. However, leading embedded memory options such as spin torque transfer magnetoresistive random access memory (STT-MRAM) can suffer from high voltage and high current-density problems during the programming (writing) of the cell. Furthermore, the may be density limitations of STT-MRAM due to large write switching current and select transistor requirements. Specifically, traditional STT-MRAM has a cell size limitation due to the drive transistor requirement to provide sufficient spin current. Furthermore, such memory is associated with large write current (>100 μA) and voltage (>0.7 V) requirements of conventional magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) based devices.
As such, significant improvements are still needed in the area of non-volatile memory arrays based on MTJs.